Many modern vehicles, including luxury vehicles, include one or more in-vehicle computing systems to improve the experience of the occupants. The in-vehicle computing systems may include various sensors to obtain many different types of information about the vehicle, such as, for example, temperature sensors, tire pressure sensors, cameras, radars, lidars, oil pressure sensors, fuel tank sensors, speed sensors, and others. The vehicle sensors cooperate to provide information to the driver and to allow the in-vehicle computing system to improve the experience of driving the vehicle. However, such information is typically based only on the sensor data generated by the sensors of that particular vehicle, which may be limited to the past operation of the vehicle.